Your Hell
by 16ckelmen
Summary: "Don't you understand my life is Hell with or without you!" It was not really his fault that his emotions were crashing and splattering all over her. After all he had just lost his grandparents, and he just can't survive one more loss. Helga better decide will she commit suicide and drag Arnold with her or will she continue life as it is? There's no sure answer with Helga G. Pataki


I stared at her as she leaned forward. My hands shot forward and I grabbed her wrists. Her golden hair floated in the wind that reached us up here. She tried to shake me off. I just held on tighter. Everyone knew. Even her. They all knew I lost my grandparents. They all kept giving me sympathy except her. She said sorry and then went straight back to bullying me. It was a kind of normalcy that made me start to crave it.

Then she got nicer. She kept on bothering me though, just not as bad. Only a few names here and there. She stole my hat once in a while too. I didn't care. It was her that I started attaching myself too. She was always there and acted normal. She didn't try walking on the egg shells around me. Her blue sapphire eyes would always sparkle with mirth when I sighed out her name.

It was her game. I never really cared. As long as she kept me in one piece and helped me gain optimistic thoughts, i didn't care. She would bounce around school all dolled up in pink and shout at everyone. Then one day she just stopped. She wore black sweats. Her ever-present pink bow was now tied around the strap of her book bag as if she couldn't get herself to wear it. So, I became super nice to her. Anything at all to make her smile or laugh.

She was all I had left really. Gerald's family moved out a week before the incident with my grandparents and everyone else still treated me like a fragile piece of glass. I guess I wasn't enough for her though cause look where she was now. Out on the edge of a tall building. She was wearing pink again, i guess as a last statement to the world. "Arnold let go. I'm not worth your trouble. I only make your life ill any way," She stated in monotone. My grip only hardened.

"My life was hell long before you! If you haven't noticed, I live in a foster home with someone I don't even know! You are the only one that treats me like a normal human being nowadays! Why haven't you realized my life is hell with or without you! And to admit the truth I'd rather live in hell with you than without you! So, if you are going to go down, you're just going to have to bring me with you!" I argued. I was not backing down. Not this time Helga.

She stared at me with wide eyes. She had started to lean in towards me and I had backed up. We were still only a pace away from the edge she had wanted to jump from. Tears glistened in her eyes and she hugged me as tight as she could. She was afraid I realize. afraid of falling. She looked beautiful. A long pink dress flowed around her spiraling at her ankles and small gems sparkled into flowered designs. Her golden hair loose with only a pink ribbon placed on her head. Light barely visible makeup was drawn carefully onto her face.

Helga was mine. No one could make me believe that untrue. She balanced me. She soothed me. She made me crazy. Helga completed me. No one in the world was like her. I was never letting her go back to that house ever again. After all anyone could see those bruises on her. So, as I hugged her on that roof my world seemed to have finally given up trying to break me. So I uttered three words without a second thought. I honestly never would regret what I said.

It had caused some of the happiest moments of my life. "I love you," I muttered. she returned my love quickly. I wiped away any lingering tears and pressed my lips against hers. They were soft and automatically moved with mine. They had tasted like strawberries. If she, Helga, really was hell... Please God, never bring me to Heaven.

* * *

><p>I looked up at the officer one more time. Fear ran through my body. What if this doesn't work? "Don't worry honey, we are going to get that monster locked up for a long time," the cop growled as he looked into my eyes. His black hair flopped in front of one of his crystal blue eyes. He was really nice, but as more and more stories got out about my dad... I mean Bob, he got mad. Not at me, no. He was furious at Bob. He told me how a father should never hurt a precious girl like, especially as his daughter.<p>

I didn't tell him anything Bob did to Mom though. It was mom's choice if she wanted to choose. He told me to go over a friend's house and that he was picking up Bob tonight. As I walked down the street Arnold gave my hand a light squeeze. He had rescued me from ending my life as an escape from Bob. He even LOVED me back. I pulled him close to me and went on tip-toes and placed a kiss on me. I'll always owe him for putting up with someone like me, and all the hell that came me.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>**I just needed to get this out of my head. Sorry if it confuses you. ENJOY :)**


End file.
